


When No One Watches

by j_gabrielle



Series: Potter's Hand [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slight mentions of cannibalism, domestic feels, i am shit with tagging these stuff, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is on a school trip to Vienna, and Hannibal is right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One Watches

Will’s hair is feather soft against his touch. His boy revels in the attention that Hannibal lavishes on him, leaning closer against the line of his tailored slacks. It is something they do, familiar and done without any hesitation. But lately, it has become something that makes the good doctor’s heart clench in a way that was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Hannibal shifts his knee slightly, gently so as to not jolt Will’s head on his lap. It is 3 in the afternoon, and the golden hue of the sunlight dances across the trees in the park. They are sprawled out on a picnic blanket under a tree, their finished lunch all packed away in its’ basket. The slight buzz from the champagne and the warmth of the Viennese summer air paints a soft blush on Will’s cheeks and Hannibal thinks that it is a look he would like to see more often. No one looks their way twice, and he thinks he could get use to the anonymity.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like a cat?” Hannibal muses, smiling when Will turns and frowns up at him. “Minus the ears.” He playfully tugs at a stray curl, chuckling when he feels a warm huff against his hip.

Mr. and Mrs. Graham were under the assumption that Will was going to Europe for his senior class trip, and technically they would be right. However, Hannibal had taken the liberty of conveniently being in the same city as their group of 78 students, and as such Will had been spending more time at his side rather than with his schoolmates.

Hannibal had arrived on an earlier flight, rented out a car under one of his fake passports, taken a suite at the Palais Hanse Kempinski, ordered a suit be made for Will and waited in one of the cafes for Will’s flight to land.

Hannibal had spotted Will immediately as he got through immigration, and his boy gave him a secret smile as passed him by. Hannibal pretended to watch the flights, standing close to Will as his jetlagged chaperones explained their itinerary for the next 2 weeks to their group of rowdy teenagers.

He feels the press of Will’s slender fingers against his. Not turning around, he taps out his message in Morse.

_How was the flight?_

_Terrible. They wouldn’t stop wondering what had happened to him. I wanted to scream that I just had him in a sandwich before we boarded the plane._ Hannibal smiled, his eyes hidden by the sunglasses he wore. His boy could be rather dramatic at times.

_Were you nervous?_

_Not at all. How were the arrangements?_

_Everything is settled._

_Good._ Hannibal is dimly aware of the chaperones beginning to usher everyone into the parking lot when Will slips his hand into his, leaning up to whisper, “Because I plugged myself up before we landed and I am riding you the minute we’re alone.” As quick as that touch had come, it disappeared before Hannibal could truly comprehend what had just happened.

Quietly, he smirked, adjusting his sunglasses and followed Will through the crowd. This trip may just be his most exciting yet.

“Tell me about that man. That one there, standing by the fountain.” Will said, nudging against his hand and Hannibal is brought back to their present of warm sunshine and the smell of summer.

He follows Will’s line of sight, pausing to carry out his deduction. “He’s a man in finance, probably a stockbroker of sorts. He is married, that much is obvious.”

“Married?”

“Yes. The way his tie is tied tells me it is not his work. It is expertly done and not too tight, so the person who tied it for him has had a lot of practice. He keeps touching it, which brings me to assume that it isn’t entirely comfortable for him. He hasn’t taken it off to do it again himself, so wife or mother then. Must be the wife; he looks too old to be still living with his mother. Also, I saw him pocket a wedding ring.”

Will playfully hits his belly, “You’re not playing fair.” He pouts.

“You never said I had to.” Hannibal smiles, takes one of Will’s hands in his and presses kisses across his knuckles. “Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes, please.” He sighed, sliding on his sunglasses and turning until he was curled up around Hannibal’s front.

The older man pauses, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. “He’s waiting for someone. A lover, perhaps.”

“You’re sounding a lot like Sherlock.”Will grins, the sunlight glinting off the lens of his glasses. “Are you sure you’re not making some of these things up?”

“Perhaps.” He answers simply. “Or perhaps I am right after all.”

He could see his boy’s mind working through the sludge of a heavy lunch, the warmth of the sun and sleepiness. “I hate it when you play mind games with me.” Will breathes, rubbing his cheek against his thigh.

“Don’t fall asleep now, Will. I have to get you back to your schoolmates.”

In an instant, all traces of languid contentment disappear from Will’s face. Angry, he sits up and Hannibal almost regrets ever saying anything.

“You’re right.” His boy says quietly, bitterly. Hannibal reaches over, pushing his sunglasses up and off his face. “Can’t have them missing me, now can’t they?”

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Hannibal says, waiting until Will does as he says. “You know we still have to be careful, right?”

Bright eyes meet his gaze before closing and leaning forward to bury his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. “I know. I’m sorry I was being irrational.” He whispers as the breeze picks up and rustles the trees. “Forgive me?”

Smiling wryly, he brushes his lips against Will’s forehead, tasting his skin. “You have not wronged me.” Pulling his boy closer, he leans down to whisper, “Just another week more." Another week of this; of stealing away after roll call and stealing back just as they were done, of sneaking out after Will’s assigned roommate leaves to spend the night in his girlfriend’s room.

“You promise?”

Ever so hopeful. Hannibal tightens his embrace. “One more week and we’ll be on a train to Paris.”

Though he could not see his face, he is most certain that Will is smiling. “Paris.”

They separate reluctantly, packing up the blanket and some of the flowers he had bought Will earlier in the day. Though he had protested that he was not a girl, he still blushed and accepted them with thanks. Hannibal takes his arm as they walked towards their rental (Aston Martin DB9—what? Hannibal likes pretty things), and opens his door for him.

It doesn’t take long for them to catch up to where Will’s schoolmates were. Hannibal brings the car to a halt a few blocks away.

“Bye.” Will says, shouldering his bag and moving to exit the car. Before he could, Hannibal pulls him back in, crushing their lips together.

“I’ll pick you up for dinner tonight.”

Will brightens immediately, arching up for another brief kiss. “See you.”

One more week. One more week and they no longer have to hide. In the car’s glove compartment, a nondescript envelop carries passports for Dr. Tristan Fell and his assistant Aidan Galahad. Hannibal shifts the gear and roars back into the flow of traffic, sighing. Dinner was still hours away and all that time spent waiting for the seconds to pass in their hotel room alone does not sound appealing in the slightest. Pressing play on the console, he whistles along to the opera piece that swells and streams out of the stereo.

Time for some grocery shopping.

 

[fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need help visualising;
> 
>  
> 
> [I Will Own This Car One Day](http://www.astonmartin.com/cars/the-new-db9)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tacroy said that this looks like some place Hannibal would stay. I leave it up to you.](http://virtualtour.kempinski-hotels.com/KIVIE1/en/1996)
> 
> Also, if it wasn't already obvious; Tristan and Galahad = Reincarnation OTPs


End file.
